yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Dua/WP
In the terminology of Islam, ( , plural: ; also transliterated Doowa ), literally meaning "invocation", is an act of supplication. The term is derived from an Arabic word meaning to 'call out' or to 'summon', and Muslims regard this as a profound act of worship. The Islamic prophet Muhammad is reported to have said "Dua is the very essence of worship," while one of God's commands expressed through the Quran is for them to call out to Him: }} There is a special emphasis on du'a in Muslim spirituality and early Muslims took great care to record the supplications of Muhammad and transmit them to subsequent generations. These traditions precipitated new genres of literature in which prophetic supplications were gathered together in single volumes that were memorized and taught. Collections such as Al-Nawawi's Kitab al-adhkar and Shams al-Din al-Jazari's al-Hisn al-Hasin exemplify this literary trend and gained significant currency among Muslim devotees keen to learn how Muhammad supplicated to God. However, Du'a literature is not restricted to prophetic supplications; many later Muslim scholars and sages composed their own supplications, often in elaborate rhyming prose that would be recited by their disciples. Popular du'as would include Muhammad al-Jazuli's Dala'il al-Khayrat, which at its peak spread throughout the Muslim world, and Abul Hasan ash-Shadhili's Hizb al-Bahr which also had widespread appeal. Du'a literature reaches its most lyrical form in the Munajat, or 'whispered intimate prayers' such as those of Ibn 'Ata Allah. Among the Shia schools, the Al-Sahifa al-Sajjadiyya records du'as attributed to Ali and his grandson Ali ibn al-Husayn Zayn al-'Abidin. }} }} Types and categories Akbar invocation of a Dua prayer.]] Dua is essentially an expression of submission of faith to God and of one's neediness. Type I: ''Du'a al-mas'alah, or the 'du'a of asking.' This type of du'a is when one asks for the fulfillment of a need, or that some harm be removed from him/her. An example would be when a person asks, "O God! Grant me good in this world, and good in the next life!" Type II: Du'a al-'ibadah', or the 'du'a of worship.' This type of du'a represents a very broad concept. In Islam, every single act of worship includes this type of du'a. Examples would include when a Muslim prays or gives zakāt or fasts. What is asked Du'a can also be divided into two broad categories depending on what is being asked. These two categories include religion and the world. Examples of making du'a for religion would include things such as if a Muslim asked God to increase their faith or ask God to forgive them for their sins. Examples pertaining to the world would include things such as if a Muslim asks God for an increase in wealth, to be cured from a disease, or to be granted more children. Salat The salat is the obligatory prayer recited five times a day, as described in the Quran: "And establish regular prayers at the two ends of the day and at the approaches of the night: For those things, that are good remove those that are evil: Be that the word of remembrance to those who remember (their Lord):" Salat is read in the Arabic language. Until the 1950s, Ismailis from India and Pakistan performed the prayer the language of the local Jama'at Khana. Duas #A person who recites from in sura Al Imran till the end of the surah on any night or part of the night, will receive the reward of performing his Salaat for the whole night. #A person recites sura Ya Sin early in the morning then his need for the day will be fulfilled. #Abdullah bin Masood narrates that Muhammad has stated that the person who recites the last two ayat of sura Al-Baqara till the end, then these two ayats will be sufficient for him, i.e. God will protect him from all evil and ploys. #When retiring to sleep, make wudu, dust off the bed three times, lie on the right side, place the right hand under the head or cheeks and recite the following dua three times. #A person who recites three times in the morning the last three ayat of sura Al-Hashr then God delegates 70,000 angels (malāʾikah) to send mercy onto him till the evening and if he dies that day, he will die as a martyr and if he recites these in the evening then God delegates 70,000 angels to send mercy onto him till the morning and if he dies that night, he dies as martyr. #A Muslim servant recites three times every morning, then it becomes the responsibility of God to satisfy him on the Day of Qiyamah. #A person who has recited in the morning, he has pleased (praised, glorified) God for His favours of the morning, and if he has done so in the night, he has thanked God for His favours of the night. #If a person recites three ayat of sura Ar-Rum (Para 21) and if he misses his normal recitation of the day, he will still be rewarded for it. This applies to the night as well. #If after reading it you die in the night, then it is as if you have died on 'Natural Deen' and if you awake in the morning alive then you will have good fortune". #If a person retires to bed on the side and recites sura Al-Fatiha and sura Al-Ikhlas (Qul huwa- Allaho Ahad) he is immune from everything besides death. # Reciting Ayat-ul Kursi will cause the reciter to be protected throughout the night by the angels and Satan will not come near him. # When a person enters his bed (to sleep), an angel and a Shaitan surround him. The Shaitan whispers 'your awakening will end in evil' and the angel says' end in good". One sleeps after engaging in dhikr, the angels will protect him throughout the night. In order to gain the protection of the angels, it is encouraged to engage in dhikr and then sleep. # A man dreamed of Muhammad several times. Each time he asked Muhammed for advice on being able to retain his faith. He was told by Muhammad to recite the following each day: Zayn al-'Abidin's Dua Ali ibn al-Husayn Zayn al-'Abidin conveyed his understanding of the relationship between human and God by the prayers and supplications that he offered God during his extensive nighttime vigils in the Al-Masjid an-Nabawi (Mosque of the Prophet) in Medina. These prayers and supplications were written down and then disseminated by his sons and the subsequent generations. Among them is the ''Al-Sahifa al-Sajjadiyya, which is known as the Psalms of the Household of Muhammad. The pre-conditions In Islam there are nine pre-conditions that need to be present in order for a du'a to be accepted. Babur and his Mughal Army perform a Dua prayer while saluting their standards.]] Only God responds This first pre-condition can be supported by the following verse in the Quran. }} Muhammad said: Abu Hurayrah reported Muhammad as saying: "Make Dua to Allah when you are certain of a response."Narrated by Muhammad ibn `Isa at-Tirmidhi Sincerity This is basically summed up in one sentence: in Islam a Muslim prays to God alone. This can be supported by several verses in the Quran. }} }} }} }} Tawassul The term tawassul means the seeking of God's help and response through something beloved to Him. There are many ways of performing tawassul, as mentioned in the Quran and Sunnah, one may make mention of the names and attributes of God or a good deed one has done, a blessed time such as Ramadan. One could also ask someone alive to make du'a to God on one's behalf. Patience In Islam, to be hasty in du'a is said to be a cause of rejection of du'a. The concept of hastiness is described in the following hadith. Basically this means that a person makes du'a and it does not get answered right away so a person gives up and stops asking for it. The type of hastiness that is forbidden in Islam is that a person leaves du'a, thinking that God will not respond to it. In Islam, Muslims are instructed not to give up du'a because they do not see a response immediately. This can be supported by verses in the Quran and Hadiths. }} Muhammad is reported to have said: The word hasty is used because it means that a person is hasty in expecting a response. Purity In Islam, in order for a person's du'a to be accepted by God, it must be for something pure and good. Good intentions In Islam it is imperative that a person making du'a have the best of intentions for whatever he or she is asking. An example would be if someone asks for an increase in wealth, they should intend with that increase in wealth to spend more on the poor and on their relatives. Attentive heart Muhammad is reported to have said, According to this hadith, a Muslim is instructed to make du'a with a mindful heart. A Muslim should be aware of what he is saying and should believe in his or her heart that their du'a will be responded to by God. Sustenance It states in the Quran in sura Al-Baqara Verse 200: }} Again and moreover Muhammad is reported to have said, The Hadith above describes a man who earned his money by cheating other people. His money was impure so therefore everything he purchased with his money became impure. His clothes, drink, and food were all purchased with that money which was considered impure, so his clothes, drink and food were all considered impure. According to the above hadith, in Islam a person's du'a will not be accepted by God if he earns unlawful money. The hadith also stresses that according to Islam, anyone who eats impure foods, such as pork, will have his or her du'a rejected by God. Non-interference In Islam there is no specific time of day to which making du'a is restricted. In Islam, if something more important comes up than du'a, then that takes precedence. What is more important than du'a is defined by the Quran and Sunnah. Some examples include the call to prayer. If the adhan is called, in Islam one must respond to it. Another example is if a person is making du'a, and his or her parents call him or her for assistance, then responding to his or her parents takes precedence over du'a. This means a person must stop making du'a when he or she hears the adhan or the parents calling him or her, to respond. In Islam, the rights of the parents are great and are emphasized greatly in the Quran and Hadiths. Why Duas are not answered There are various reasons due to which Du'as, supplications and invocations are not accepted. Authentic or confirmed reasons Impatience God rejects supplications if the worshipper is hasty or does not have patience. Change oneself first This aspect is explained in the following verse: }} Praising God One reported Hadith relates as follows, If worshipper thinks Dua will not be answered Muhammad is reported to have said, Not thinking positively of God may have invocations unanswered. Muhammad said: Sinful or haraam income and food Muhammad made mention of a person who travels widely, his hair dishevelled, and covered with dust. A similar version in Hadith reported by Ahmad, Muslim, and al-Tirmidhi from Abu Hurayrah, as mentioned in sahih al-Jami #2744. Asking for something sinful Abu Hurayrah reports that Muhammad said: A dua for something that is haram cannot be made and will not be fulfilled. We cannot ask for that which is forbidden in Islam. Such duas would definitely not be answered. Hence for starters we should know that what we are asking for should be halal according to the Islamic Sharia. No one should pray for death.The True Call Cutting of the ties of kinship Muhammad said: Making Dua conditional Muhammad said: Other optional etiquette There are various other optional techniques and etiquettes in the Quran and Sunnah for Du'a. Those who wish to do can do and those who wish to avoid can skip. Listed here are a limited few and just a fraction of the etiquettes of du'a that scholars have found in reference to in the Quran and Sunnah. Raising one's hands Raising one's hands is an encouraged option. There are many hadith that describe how Muhammad raised his hands during du'a. Some hadith describe him having raised his hands way up high in emergency situations. Many scholars agree that if it is not an extreme situation that Muhammad did not raise his hands above his head. The exact manner that many scholars in Islam describe how high the hands should be raised during a regular Du'a is up to the shoulders with palms placed together. Scholars however agree that there are two authentic ways of raising one's hands: when not in drastic conditions the palms of one's hands should be turned up facing the skies, whilst the back of one's hands are facing the ground, then the du'a can be "recited". One must also make sure to face the Qibla (direction of prayer), whilst making du'a. The second way agreed upon by scholars is to have the palms facing one's face; once again one must face the Qibla, but this time the back of one's hands should also face the Qibla. Evidence for facing the Qibla during du'a can be found in Sahih al-Bukhari and Sahih Muslim Abdullah ibn Zayd narrated: Facing the Qibla The Qibla is the direction that Muslims face while performing salat. Facing the Qibla is an encouraged option. It has been reported in hadith that Muhammad faced the Qibla while making du'a as narrated in several hadith. There are also well-known Sahih hadith which narrate that it is forbidden to lift one's eyes towards the sky in prayer. Abu Huraira reported: Wiping the face Once the du'a has been completed, it is most common for the supplicant to wipe their face with their hands, and this act signals the end of the du’a. We find Ahadith concerning this etiquette e.g. in Sunan Abu Dawud. }} }} However, this practice is objected to by scholars following the Salafi movement,The Weakness of the Ahaadeeth Mentioning Wiping the Face with the Hands after Du`aa' (supplication), From Irwaa' al-Ghaleel (2/178-182), by Muhammad Nasiruddin al-Albani based upon a number of declared reasons. These declared reasons include: the wiping of the face were an innovation because there were no authentic hadiths which stated that Muhammad ever did it or ordered his followers to do it.The Weakness of the Ahaadeeth Mentioning Wiping the Face with the Hands after Du`aa' (supplication), From Irwaa' al-Ghaleel (2/178-182), by Muhammad Nasiruddin al-Albani Also, in du’a al-Qunut, Muhammad had never been reported to have wiped his face after completing the du’a, or to have had ordered his followers to do so. Finally, there were many authentic hadiths regarding du’a and none of them mentioned wiping the face at all. See also * Du'a Kumayl * Mafatih al-Janan * A'amaal Ummi Dawud * The Sermon for Necessities- a popular sermon in the Islamic world, particularly as the introduction to a khutbah during Jumu'ah * Durood References External links * Maker Dua to Allah * Dua and Supplication from Quran and Ahlulbayt (as) (Shia) * Duas and Supplication from Quran and Sunnah * Duas * Dua collection Category:Islamic terminology Category:Salat